MCA/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens from MCA DiscoVision, MCA Videodisc, MCA Videocassette, Inc., MCA Home Video, MCA/Universal Home Video and Universal Studios Home Video/'Universal Studios Home Entertainment'. MCA stands for Music Corporation of America. 1977-1980 This warning screen, which is from MCA DiscoVision, only has details, which says "LICENSED ONLY FOR NON-COMMERCIAL PRIVATE EXHIBITION IN HOMES. ALL RIGHTS UNDER COPYRIGHT RESERVED". Especially the white text (in Impact font) on a black background. As seen on LaserDisc, such as Jaws (1975), American Graffiti (1973) and others. 1980-1991 This warning screen from MCA Videocassette, Inc., MCA DiscoVision, MCA Videodisc, MCA Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video. The word, "'WARNING", which has red bold text in sans-serif font, looks eyesore. Those details, which were below the word "WARNING", are white text in sans-serif font. For the laserdisc variant, instead of the words'' ''"videocassette" and "cassette", they say "videodisc" and "disc". This warning screen has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment (especially for MCA/Universal eras) and KVC Home Video. As seen on VHS, Betamax and LaserDisc, such as Jaws (1975), Car Wash (1976), Jaws 2 (1978), Coal Miner's Daughter (1980), The Funhouse (1981), An American Werewolf in London (1981), Halloween II (1981), The Thing (1982), Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982), E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982), Conan the Barbarian (1982), Cat People (1982), Psycho II (1983), Jaws 3 (aka Jaws 3D) (1983), Private School (1983), Scarface (1983), Going Berserk (1983), Dr. Detroit (1983), Firestarter (1984), Sixteen Candles (1984), Conan the Destroyer (1984), Dune (1984), Tank (1984), The Last Starfighter (1984), Fletch (1985), Back to the Future (1985), Brewster's Millions (1985), The Breakfast Club (1985), Weird Science (1985), An American Tail (1986), The Money Pit' (1986), Psycho III (1986), Batteries Not Included (1987), Harry and the Hendersons (1987), Dragnet (1987), Jaws: The Revenge (1987), Cry Freedom (1987), Prince of Darkness (1987), They Live (1988), Twins (1988), The Serpent and the Rainbow (1987/1988), Biloxi Blues (1988), The Land Before Time (1988), Always (1989), Shocker (1989), Fletch Lives (1989), The 'Burbs (1989), Back to the Future: Part II (1989), The Wizard (1989), Renegades (1989), The Return of the Musketeers (1989), Bird on a Wire (1990), Tremors (1989/1990),Ghost Dad (1990), Jetsons: The Movie (1990), Cry-Baby (1990), Darkman (1990) and others. 1991-2005 The warning screen from MCA/Universal Home Video/Universal Studios Home Video/Universal Studios Home Entertainment, looks the same as the previous warning screen, but in a different way. For the Laserdisc variant, instead of the words "videocassette" and "cassette", they say "videodisc" and "disc". This warning screen has also been used for DreamWorks Home Entertainment, Trimark Home Video (now Lionsgate Home Entertainment) and GoodTimes Home Entertainment (especially for MCA/Universal eras). As seen on VHS, LaserDisc and DVD, such as Halloween II (1981), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), The Land Before Time (1988/1996), Field of Dreams (1989), Renegades (1989), Child's Play 2 (1990), Back to the Future: Part III (1990), Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990), Kindergarten Cop (1990), The People Under the Stairs (1991), Cape Fear (1991), Somebody Has to Shoot the Picture (1990), The Hard Way (1991), An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991/1992), Child's Play 3 (1991), Far and Away (1992), Army of Darkness (1992), We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993/1994), Jurassic Park (1993), The River Wild (1994), The Little Rascals (1994/1995), The Flintstones (1994), Street Fighter (1994), The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994), The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1994/1995/1996), Babe (1995/1996), Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1994/1995), 12 Monkeys (1995), Waterworld (1995), The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995), Mallrats (1995), Apollo 13 (1995), Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (1995), Balto (1995/1996), The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1995/1996), Casper (1995), The Nutty Professor (1996), Daylight (1996), Flipper (1996), Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1995/1996), Tremors 2: Aftershocks (1996), Fear (1996), Dante's Peak (1997), The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997), Liar Liar (1997), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), A Simple Wish (1997), Leave it to Beaver (1997/1998), The Jackal (1997), Psycho' (1998), Out of Sight (1998), Babe: Pig in the City (1998/1999), Bride of Chucky (1998), The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998), The Mummy (1999), Mystery Men (1999), Patch Adams (1998/1999), EDtv (1999), Notting Hill (1999), Dudley Do-Right (1999), Virus (1999), Life (1999), American Pie (1999), The Bone Collector (1999), End of Days (1999), Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000), Erin Brockovich (2000), An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000), Pitch Black (2000), The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000), Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000), The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000), The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000), Loving Jezebel (1999), Billy Elliot (2000), Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000/2001), Balto II: Wolf Quest (2000/2001), Jurassic Park III (2001), Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001), The Caveman's Valentine (2001), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001), Beautiful Creatures (2001), Tremors 3: Back to Perfection (2001), Possession (2002), The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002), About a Boy (2002), Ali G Indahouse (2002), Dragonfly (2002), Big Fat Liar (2002), Johnny English (2003), Hulk (2003), The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003), Bruce Almighty (2003), The Cat in the Hat (2003), Love Actually (2003), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Tremors 4: The Legend Begins (2003/2004), Wimbledon (2004), and others. 2005-2012 The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning screen from Universal Studios Home Entertainment. As seen on DVD and Blu-Ray Discs, such as Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004), Seed of Chucky (2004), Ray (2004), Shaun of the Dead (2004), Doom (2005), Kicking and Screaming (2005), White Noise (2005), Miami Vice (2006), Curious George (2006), Knocked Up (2007), I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007), Hot Fuzz (2007), White Noise 2: The Light (2007), Balls of Fury (2007), Evan Almighty (2007), The Tale of Despereaux (2008), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Land of the Lost (2009), Drag me to H*** (2009), Leap Year (2010) Get Him to the Greek (2010), Despicable Me (2010) Devil (2010), Hanna (2011), and others. 2012-present The warning for Universal Studios Home Entertainment is the same as the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning from 2012, but flipped over: FBI Anti-Piracy Warning and U.S. Homeland Security Investigations is Part 1 and Part 2 is National Intellectual Property Rights Coordination Center. As seen on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as Wanderlust (2012), The Lorax (2012), Battleship (2012), Ted (2012), This is 40 (2012), Oblivion (2013), The World's End (2013), Curse of Chucky (2013), Despicable Me 2 (2013), and others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1999-2004 The warning screen from Universal Studios Home Entertainment from 1999 to 2004 is the same as the PolyGram Video warning from 1997. It is also used by Abbey Home Entertainment, DreamWorks Home Entertainment, and HiT Entertainment. On some rental releases, the font of the warning text is Arial. As seen on VHS, such as Guest House Pardiso, The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, The Mummy, Bridget Jones' Diary, Slap Her, She's French!, The Bourne Identity, The Mummy Returns (2001 retail and rental releases) and Jurassic Park III. It can be seen on DreamWorks for examples: Shrek, Joseph: King of Dreams and Cast Away, Channel Five, some HiT Entertainment, Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment and Abbey Home Entertainment Releases in the UK. From 2002 to 2004, this was used in tandem with the next bumper. 2002-present The warning screen from Universal Studios Home Entertainment since 2002 has the warning text in the Arial Black front with "COPYRIGHT NOTICE" on the top. The text spacing is altered on some VHS releases, while on DVD releases, the font is thinner. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as About a Boy, The Bourne Supremacy, The Mummy Returns ''(2002 re-release) and ''Thunderbirds. It can be seen on DreamWorks releases in the UK. The examples are: The Cat in the Hat, The Terminal, The Ring, and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. It can be seen on Abbey Home Media and Right Entertainment VHS tapes and DVDs. Used in tandem with the previous bumper until 2004. Australia 1999-present TBA Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Dreamworks Warning Screen Category:HIT Entertainment warning screen